Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to close off an opening in order to enclose a room or to subdivide a single large room into one or more smaller rooms. The subdivision of one or more larger areas may be desired, for example, to accommodate the simultaneous meeting of multiple groups in different areas of a larger partitioned space. In some applications, movable partitions are useful for providing privacy and noise reduction. In some applications, movable partitions are useful for providing a barrier, such as, for example, a security barrier or a fire barrier.
A partition system may further include wires extending from one end of the partition system to an opposite end of the partition system. For example, wires may connect an AC or DC electrical power supply at one end of a movable partition to a drive motor for extending and retracting the movable partition at an opposing end of the movable partition. In addition, wires may electrically interconnect various components (e.g., switches, sensors, and controllers) of one or more electronic systems of the movable partition system, such as to alarm systems, partition monitoring systems, and partition control systems. In previously known partition systems, wires have been located in a space within the movable partition between two parallel extending sheets of folding panels that together define the movable partition. Wires are typically connected to individual panels of one of the sheets of folding panels using clips to support the wires as they extend from one end of the movable partition to the opposing end of the movable partition. Thus, the wires are coupled to the interior surfaces of the folding panels, and bend in conformity with the panels in an accordion-style fashion as the movable partition is extended and retracted.